Safe and Sound
by Natsume Maya Sama
Summary: Los pensamientos de Katniss al sacrificarse como tributo por su patito, su hermana pequeña Prim.


Vuelvo, como no, con otro songfic, pero es que ésta canción (Safe & Sound, de la banda sonora de "Los Juegos del Hambre") es tan irresistible y va tan bien con los libros... De hecho, mi primer pensamiento era utilizarla para alguno de los Peeta x Katniss que voy a escribir (que también xD), pero escuchándola últimamente, pensaba también en lo mucho que encaja con Katniss y Prim, y aquí está. ^^

Espero que guste y muchas gracias por leer.

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo he jugado a ser Dios por un rato (xDDD).

¡Saludos! ^^

* * *

Soy un tributo voluntario y ya no hay marcha atrás...

Por Prim.

Jamás permitiré que mi hermana sufra o esté expuesta a cualquier peligro, y menos, si puedo evitarlo, aunque el precio a pagar sea mi propia vida...

Me juré que siempre la protegería, y sé que soy la única que puedo, ya que aún no puedo confiar plenamente en mi madre, suerte que Gale estará ahí...

Las lágrimas y la desesperación de Prim cuando me ve avanzar, gritando que ocuparé su lugar como tributo en Los Juegos del Hambre me provocan sentimientos contradictorios, pues sé que estoy salvando a mi hermana, pero por otro lado, no quiero fallar en protegerla no estando aquí...

Los fuertes brazos de Gale mientras se lleva a mi patito para que no me siga son los que me devuelven a la realidad; él no va a dejar que nada le ocurra, podré seguir protegiéndola a través de mi confianza ciega en mi amigo.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

Estoy ante todo el Distrito 12 y sólo soy capaz de ver a mi hermana, ahora a salvo, pero viéndola sufrir por mí, así como a mi madre y a Gale, pero no importa, he conseguido lo que pretendía, y es mantenerla a salvo...

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Después de que salga escogido el siguiente tributo del Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark, sigo ligeramente shockeada por todo lo que está ocurriendo, y no es hasta que la puerta de la habitación donde Effie Trinket y el resto de personal del Capitolio me han dejado esperando se abre, dando paso a mi pequeña hermana, que me abraza efusivamente sin dejar de llorar, que no salgo de mi estado.

Intento tranquilizarla y ella me dice que tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar, que gane y vuelva con ella...

No puedo más que prometérselo y darle esperanzas de que volveremos a estar juntas, en casa, como siempre, ajenas a todo lo demás...

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone_

Mi madre también llora, y le advierto que no vuelva a caer en otro "período de desconexión" y cuide a Prim. No podría perdonarle que volviese a deprimirse y descuidar a mi hermana sin estar yo ahí para sacar adelante a la familia.

Me promete que lo hará, y suspiro pensando en que Prim es ya bastante capaz de sobrevivir, pese a ser tan joven, gracias al cariño que todo el Distrito le profesa y a la leche de su cabra, la cual puede vender convertida en queso o cambiarla por comida.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Es entonces cuando todo mi mundo se desmorona, cuando se las llevan de mi lado y veo que todo empieza a ser real, voy a participar en Los Juegos del Hambre y es muy probable que muera...

Me mantengo lo más firme posible para que Prim no sufra y nos despedimos por lo que podría ser la última vez...

Me consuela pensar que, si es la última vez, moriré tranquila sabiendo que la protegí, tal y como me prometí a mí misma...

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Voy a volver... Volveré para seguir cuidándote y protegiéndote... Espérame, patito...

Hasta pronto...


End file.
